The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device having a matching symbol game which activates one or more symbols in the game based on a wager made by a player.
Contemporary gaming devices such as slot machines often include a primary game and one or more bonus rounds or bonus games. The primary games typically include the generation of one or more symbols using one or more symbol generators. The traditional symbol generators are a set of reels, where each reel has a plurality of symbols. If the player achieves a predetermined combination of symbols on the reels along a payline, the player wins a value. In addition, if the player achieves a bonus triggering event, the gaming device advances the player to a bonus game where the player can accumulate additional values. The traditional bonus triggering event occurs when the player achieves a predetermined symbol along a payline on one of the reels or a predetermined combination of symbols along a payline on a plurality of reels. If the combination of symbols indicated on the reels is not a predetermined symbol or symbol combination, the gaming device does not provide an award to the player.
Conventional games also include matching games. In one such game, the gaming device provides a base and a plurality of selections. The base and each of the selections include a plurality of characteristics. To play the game, the player selects at least one selection that has at least one characteristic that matches one of the characteristics of the base. The game continues as long as the player continues to match characteristics between one of the selections and the base. If the player is unable to make a match, the game terminates or alternatively replaces the selection with new selections. The gaming device provides the player an award based on the number of matches and/or values associated with the matches.
Players are attracted to gaming devices which provide new game schemes including different ways of obtaining winning symbol combinations or different types of triggering events. Therefore, to increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new game schemes for gaming devices which include new and different ways of indicating symbol combinations and triggering events.